Kiss Me
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me." Lucius/Narcissa Narcissa visits Lucius and remembers the sparks that caused their romance. Oneshot


_**Kiss Me**_

_**A/N: This is for the 20-25 point homework assigned to me by Professor Lola. Enjoy!**_

Narcissa Malfoy straightened her formal, black chiffon dress's wide shoulder straps and then slipped into her black high heels. She couldn't believe that she was going to that horrid and demented place. She didn't even visit her manic sister when she was in there. However, that might have also been because she still blamed Bella for Andy's behavior.

Whatever the case was, she had never gone to Azkaban before and now here she was, dressed to the epitome of perfection to see her husband. She brushed just once more, her straight and long waterfall of blond hair and she looked at herself in her vanity mirror just once more, staring into her icy blue eyes before she gathered her purse and left the bedroom.

Her heels clicked as she walked, sending echoes throughout the empty Manor. The Manor was quiet, cold, and way too big for one person and as she slipped into her Floo, she felt so happy to be gone out of the house that held too many ghosts.

Slipping into the Ministry, she walked row upon row and hall upon hall, her shoulder straightened and her head held high, as she searched for the office that dealt with _prisoner _visits. She had heard of the place once when her sister had been sentenced here and again when Lucius was sentenced however, Cissy still had a hard time finding the place.

Maybe it was because of how nervous she was; after all she didn't want to be where Bella had called "her test". Bella had told her how she considered Azkaban, and her experiences, as a test of faith to her Lord and how she had prevailed with her sanity and had proved her worth… Oh, how her sister had fallen since the years before her imprisonment.

_Would Lucius break in this hellhole?_

Narcissa felt her throat close and felt a wave of horror chill her bones and goose bumps plagued her pale skin. He would be fine. He had to be fine. Narcissa wasn't sure what she would do otherwise and she did not want to think about that until the time came.

Finally, reaching the sparse room that held a big and overly flamboyant, for the room and its purpose at least, front desk she smiled at the receptionist. She was an ebony haired, petite little thing that had just gotten out of Hogwarts it seemed. Narcissa pitied how her first job had to be this.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked smiling with naïve hope.

"I am here to see my husband in Azkaban." She told her and watched the little girl's expression change. Her face was guarded and she nodded tightly flipping through a planner to find Narcissa's appointment.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" She asked and Narcissa felt a twinge of pain as the girl tried to control her fright. Narcissa knew she was only thought of as Lucius Malfoy's wife and Bellatrix Lestrange's sister. Both were infamous for the pain they caused for their beliefs and with a fleeting thought she wondered if the girl was a halfblood or a mudblood.

"Yes." With the word barely out of your mouth the shaking girl quickly calls for an Auror to come and accompany you and to make sure you are allowed to go in.

After a brief wait the Auror, dressed in formal robes and all, shakes Narcissa's hand.

"Now I am assured you have studied the rules we, the Ministry, have sent you in regards to the rules of visitation." He asked more than stated and she nodded her head.

Narcissa smiled, polite and ever welcoming, and ran a hand through her polished platinum blonde hair.

"Yes sir, I have." She glanced back at the secretary continue to work, pretending her and him were not there.

"Alright, then let's leave." He led the way through another few hallways and Narcissa wondered how big the building really was.

"Here we will Apparate to the checkpoint and then the Thestrals will bring us the rest of the way." He told her and she nodded and grabbed his golden, outstretched hand and the familiar twisting and gut wrenching feelings wracked Narcissa's body.

The area was wooded, the trees warped and curved as if to try to reach the ground. There were several Thestrals, birds that only the "chosen" could see, The people that had looked and watched Death take a person away to it's land beyond. Narcissa wanted to laugh with the irony of the situation; she, the wife of a murderous Death Eater, was going to ride to the land/prison her husband was imprisoned in on a creature that proved you had seen death, a creature of death and all it's hardships.

The ride was, to say the least, the worst thing Narcissa had to do. She rode an animal that mocked her and rode with a "partner" that thought she was scum. It wasn't like this before, before she had been considered the immaculate and stunning ice queen, perfect to be her darling Lucius's wife.

She got off the Thestral and felt a giddy feeling from it, however that feeling was soon diminished by the sight of Azkaban. To say that the prison was cold and seemed the epitome of living nightmares was an understatement. She could hear the shrieks and manic laughter from the cold and unforgiving shore; that was lapped by water as cold as ice and seemed to transform the ocean water to a model of black ice.

In Azkaban there were no rays of hope or of content, as the Dementors drained that from poor wizards and witches. She walked up eight flights of stairs, flourished with sobs and screams, to the visiting room where her blonde king was waiting.

The Auror opened the door and she swiftly crossed the threshold and stood almost statue still at the sight of her husband. Her Lucius, draped in gray fabrics that seemed to match his face, was almost a skeleton with sunken in eyes and stubble on his chin and cheeks. He was guarded and didn't seem to be quite alive anymore. She felt a stab of pain and anguish fill her and she felt her baby blue eyes flood in tears. Lucius was at the bottom, dirty and miserable.

"Narcissa." He breathed, his voice hoarse whether from screaming or from misuse she had no clue. All she knew was that she loved his voice and she walked to him and hugged his forlorn body.

"Lucius, I am so glad to see you. I have missed you, it's lonely now that Draco has left." Narcissa held on to him, almost as if he might disappear if she let him go. She had craved his touch and felt complete for the first time in weeks.

"As have I, Narcissa." Lucius sat her in the chair opposite his, the table between them and the guards on the left and right wall watching them.

"I apologize, dear." His whisper snaps her back into focus and she frowns.

"What do you mean? I am fine, I am not that lonely." Narcissa insisted and felt the guilt rush into her cheeks as she thought of how stupid she was to air her troubles onto him.

"Not that Narcissa, although I am sorry about that, I am sorry I am not the man you married now. I have let us down and we fell from grace with my actions." Lucius looked down at his prison uniform before he looked into her blue eyes again.

Narcissa felt her throat close up with the emotion she felt. She knew how much pain and mockery she had endured because of her beliefs and the Malfoys did literally fall from grace, their influence being close to none. It was hard for her to be all alone to bear the jeering and harsh tones. Their lives wouldn't be better for awhile and the fact that Lucius could tell her this now, meant things were even worse than she thought in Azkaban.

_How long did he suffer from thinking about the disgrace he caused?_

Despite this pain she felt, she still loved Lucius. She had always loved him from her childish crush when she was just a girl of five years and her time of teenage awkwardness until the day she died. She loved her beautiful warrior with his white blond hair.

"Do you remember what you said the day you proposed? You said, 'I couldn't imagine a world without you and I don't ever wish to'. I do not regret ever marrying you and I never will. I will never regret or take sadness in the fact, and truth, that I love you and I don't want to imagine a world without you or our boy." The blonde enchantress clasped her hand over her tortured husband's and smiled.

Lucius laughed, an action that caused him to cough and cough for a long while, and smiled. Not his cocky and brilliantly bright smiles but one of relief and gratitude.

"I remember that day and the day I started to fall in love with you. Well, not the exact moment but the moment I was sure of it. The night of that sparkling silver moon… Do you remember it?" He asked and he was happier than she had seen him in the beginning of the visit when he was guarded and pitiful (_what a horrible way to think of Lucius_).

"I remember it was the first week of the summer of our fifth year, when we returned to our homes and I missed you and our friends. It was right after supper and you Flooed in and we went to talk in the backyard in private among the lilac bushes." Narcissa could feel the air flood with nostalgia for the times when they were _oh so young, _when they were Draco's age.

"I wanted to tell you how I loved you, I couldn't be happy in those days without hearing from you and I realized I couldn't hold back any longer. Normally I was a smooth talker-" Lucius continued and she raised her blonde eyebrow in disbelief.

"You still were!" She cried out, wondering where he was at that moment because he had been perfect at that moment. He never lost his composure, in that critical moment.

"But I was terribly scared, shaking as I tried to think of something under the intense gaze of your ice blue eyes and then I just said the first thing that popped into my head and I went along with it." Lucius informed her and Cissy was quite shocked, of course, she smirked, she was the only one that could tongue tie Lucius Malfoy.

"Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me." She recited the words she had burned in her heart and committed to memory.

"And miraculously, you kissed me and all I could think was about how lucky I was and I loved that kiss. I never turned back from that night, you were the only thing that sated the fire in me." Lucius's steel eyes were warm and she blushed as she brushed away a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Yes, I kissed you that night and I have never stopped and I have never wanted to." Narcissa smirked as he nodded his head. She felt her heart swell. She had missed Lucius and know she knew he was still alive, still him in this hellhole and they couldn't hurt him. He would be okay until he could get out. He wasn't her sister, he was her knight and he was strong enough to do this. This she had no problem believing, no doubt at all anymore.

_**R and R! Please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
